


a moment of truth

by Sumi



Series: going through the motions [8]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Ellie nodded hesitantly. “So… your cool with me liking girls?”“Kiddo was there ever any doubt?”
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: going through the motions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fic In A Box





	a moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



The day started as normal. Ellie was in her room, practicing the newest song Joel taught her on her ‘brand’ new guitar. It was interrupted when Joel knocked on her door. She bit back the groan of annoyance and shouted for him to come in. Leave it to Joel to come in while she was in the middle of practicing. He had a habit of having the worst timing.

He sat on the bed, a nervous expression on his face. Ellie wasn’t sure what to make of it, but the look was making her nervous. When an adult looked like that it meant an awkward conversation was about to ensue-- something Ellie wasn’t looking forward to.

“Joel please stop making that weird fucking face and tell me what you want to say,” Ellie insisted with a frown.

He sighed softly. “Okay, okay I get the message. I… just wanted to ask you somethin’. Do you remember when I implied you had a crush on Jesse?”

Ellie stopped her strumming on the guitar and looked over at Joel. “Do I remember when you made a complete ass of yourself because you assumed something so far off from the truth?” She watched an uncomfortable expression come over Joel’s face. It almost made Ellie laugh because it served him right for being it up. “I unfortunately do. Why the hell are you asking, anyway?”

He chuckled nervously. “Well, I… saw you and that girl Cat yesterday in the kitchen… kissin’.”

When Joel told Ellie he had seen them she felt her stomach churn. It wasn’t like bigoted assholes still didn’t exist. The infected hadn’t eliminated all of them, much to her annoyance. The last thing Ellie would ever think is that Joel was one of those assholes, but the fear was still there.

He must’ve noticed the fear on her face because his eyes softened. “Baby girl I mean nothing bad by bringing it up. I just wanted to tell you I was way off. Thought it might get a laugh out of you.”

Instantly Ellie’s mood brightened. She laughed, shooting Joel a grin. “Dude, you were way fucking off. I mean, Jesse and Dina figured it out themselves, and when I asked them how they knew they said I was super obvious.”

It was Joel’s turn to laugh. “I’m not exactly an expert on these things, Ellie. I’m a dinosaur, remember?” he asked with a chuckle. “Just remember if you ever need to talk, I’m here. I want you to know that.”

Ellie nodded hesitantly. “So… your cool with me liking girls?”

“Kiddo was there ever any doubt?”

The question was probably rhetorical, but Ellie felt like she should give Joel an answer. “A small one, but you can’t hold it against me, old man. I’m a teenager prone to emotional fits.”

Joel laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She expected him to leave then. Joel stood up, but all he did was just stand there. The guy looked as awkward as he had when he first came in to talk to Ellie.

“Joel is there something else you want to say because your acting fucking weird again,” Ellie muttered.

He sighed. “You always had a way with words, kiddo.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

Ellie felt the need to point out the obvious to Joel because she was, as he had said in the past, a little shit.

He gave her a look. “Christ sakes, Ellie, I was just wonderin’ about that girl Cat. Is she your girlfriend?”

Ellie resisted the urge to squirm. “Why are we talking about this?”

“Most of the time I’m lucky if I get a good mornin’ out of you,” he said, clearly sounding frustrated. “I only want to talk with you, kiddo but if I’m making you uncomfortable, I can drop it. It’s been a long while, but I was a teen myself.”

“Uh, no shit, Joel. You’re practically a fucking dinosaur. I mean, have you looked in the mirror today?”

While Ellie had joked with him she became filled with an intense feeling of guilt. She had been pretty distant lately with Joel. It wasn’t something she was doing on purpose. Ellie was just overwhelmed with the fact that Cat liked her back and had been focusing all her extra on her.

He chuckled. “So you going to answer my question or what?”

Ellie ducked her head, feeling a flush coming on. “We haven’t had the label talk yet, but… yeah. I think we are.”

“I’m happy for you, kiddo, and for what it’s worth, Cat couldn’t do any better than you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Joel, stop with the mushy shit and let me finish practicing already!”

Joel grinned, ruffling her hair before leaving Ellie alone again.

After their talk, Ellie felt like someone had lifted a weight off her shoulders. She felt tempted to bring Cat around to talk to Joel. He’d talked with Cat many times before since their move to Jackson, but it was different for Joel to get introduced to her in a girlfriend like capacity.

Ellie brought it up to Cat when they were together one evening. To her relief, Cat seemed more than willing to come over and stay for a meal or something. It was also fucking terrifying.

The relationship between her and Cat was still so new. She had experienced nothing like it before. Maybe if Riley had lived long enough Ellie would’ve had a chance, but those were thoughts she rarely gave any attention. No point in thinking about something that would never be.

To her surprise (and slight horror) Cat seemed thrilled with the idea. This meant Ellie had to just run it by Joel. She put it off for a few days, which made her feel foolish. Joel and Cat had gotten along before, so there was no reason they wouldn’t now.

The morning Ellie brought it up, Joel was in the kitchen drinking the last of his coffee he had gained a few months ago. Ellie wrinkled her nose at the smell.

“Joel, how the hell can you stand to drink that? It tastes like fucking tar.”

He took a sip from his mug and chuckled. “That’s your opinion, kiddo. Get to be my age and you’ll see how useful coffee can be.”

“Keep dreaming, Joel. I will never drink coffee.”

Ellie sat down next to Joel, knowing that this was as good a moment as any. They were both in a good mood, so if Ellie wanted to ask, now was the time to do it. The problem was working up the fucking nerve.

Joel cleared his throat. “Ellie, what’s eatin’ at you?”

She grumbled, inwardly cursing the fact that Joel could read her so well. The damned old man paid way too much attention.

“I wanted to know if it’s cool with you if I invite Cat over for dinner or something,” Ellie blurted out. “It sounds stupid because you two have already fucking met, but I was thinking… shit. I don’t know. Nevermind just forget what I said.”

Before Ellie could bolt from the kitchen, Joel spoke.

“I think that’s a great idea, kiddo. Invite her over whenever you are ready.”

Ellie blinked. “Seriously?”

“Yup.”

She grinned, hugging Joel before running out of the kitchen. For the second time in a few days, Ellie felt like someone had lifted another weight off her shoulders. There was still talking with Cat and setting the whole thing up, but at least both parties were on board with it.

The evening Cat was supposed to come over, Ellie struggled to remember the past interactions between Joel and Cat. She could only think of a few. They were short and pleasant, but that was it.

It was ridiculous for her to worry so much, but her maybe girlfriend was meeting her sort of dad. Ellie wanted so badly for it to go well and for everyone to get along. Jesse assured Ellie that it would go well. He said she was worrying for nothing.

“Hey,” Cat greeted, showing up exactly on time to the amusement of Ellie. “You okay? You’re glistening.”

Ellie snorted. “I don’t glisten, Cat. I sweat and look fucking disgusting while doing it.”

“Agree to disagree.”

The urge to kiss Cat suddenly overwhelmed her. She stepped forward, seconds from achieving her goal when Joel decided that was the exact moment to open the door and step outside.

Ellie jumped away from Cat and narrowed her eyes. “Fuck Joel! Why do you keep doing that?”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry about that, I’ll… be inside. Come in when you two are ready.”

After Joel went back inside, Cat burst out laughing.

“Your not-dad has the worst fucking timing.”

She groaned. “Tell me about it.”

They could share a kiss without another of Joel’s untimely interruption. Ellie felt this dorky smile making its way to her face once they parted. Luckily Cat had the same expression on her face.

“Time to go meet my not-dad again. Ready?”

Cat grinned. “Completely.”


End file.
